The New Student
"Hell yeah gramps!" A ten-year-old Umarekawari said through a mouthful of ramen. After arriving in this village, the first place he had eaten at was Ichiraku's Ramen. He could already tell that this would be a regular stop for him. "Your shit is the best shit around, that's a fact!" "I'm glad you like it." The elderly man said with a toothless smile. "Here's your bill." Sliding his bowl to the side, Umare took hold of the paper. "Holy fuck!" He yelled in disbelief. "How many bowls did I get?!" "Nine." The man responded. Reaching into his pocket, he handed the old guy a fistful of cash and made a leeway towards the orphanage he was living at. "If that ain't enough, fuck it." He thought as he sprinted away from the lowly ramen stand. "See ya, gramps!" Umarekawari would not stick around to hear the angered reply that would go to say he had not paid the old geezer the proper amount. "Oi, Nasuka!" The voice belonged to the boy with onyx hair. His hands were thrust into his pockets. "Ju-nii!" she shouted. "Did you pass?" The person who answered was a girl with beautiful blonde hair and gold eyes full of curiosity. "Yeah, I did! I'm officially a genin now!" he said, proudly pointing at his headband and gesturing frantically at the papers he was holding in his hands. "Wowsies, Ju-nii!" another voice squealed. This voice belonged to another female, this time with crimson hair and orange eyes. "Can I touchy-touchy?" Jukan obliged. He took off his headband and handed it to the two girls who squealed again and began looking at it from every which angle, trying to take it all in. He laughed, "Hey, hey, hey, don't destroy it! You'll eventually get your own!" Umarekawari slowed his sprint down to a jog after he saw the three talking in the middle of the sidewalk. "Hey!" He would yell as his moderate pace duked down to a brisk walk. "Whatcha doin'?" He would ask as he neared them. He was pretty sure he had never seen any of these people, and Umarekawari was all about making new friends and whatnot. The girl with crimson hair, named Yuzuha Minagami, blushed intensely upon seeing the new person. O-Oh... He's... dreamy... she thought. Nasuka noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, Yuzu?" "I-I-I-It's nothing!" she stammered. "Jeeeeeez! It's hot, isn't it? Ju-nii, let's go inside!" Yuzuha grabbed Jukan's arm and dragged him into the building while Nasuka followed them, a completely confounded look on her face. Jukan had already noticed the new boy and had chosen to ignore him and instead, allowing himself to be yanked inside. Since Umarekawari was supposed to move into the orphanage, he figured he might as well follow them. Though, he still wanted to explore the rest of the village. The white-haired boy ran his right hand through his hair, while his left held the door open so he could follow the group. Shutting the door behind him, he looked around the room and smiled. This should be fun. He thought to himself as his gaze once again fell on the three individuals he had tried to greet just a moment ago. "Uh, hey." Umarekawari said, trying again. Jukan finally decided to address him. "Hello. Are you joining the orphanage?" "Yeah..." The boy would reply while scratching the back of his head. "I'm Umarekawari, nice to meet ya!" He would say with a grin. "That's a long name," Jukan laughed. "Well, I'm Jukan Nara. Nice to meet you. This here is-" He was then punched in the side. It was Nasuka who had slugged him. "No, Ju-nii! We have mouths! We can intra-... intru-... intro''duce'' ourselves!" Nasuka put her hands on her hips and stuck her chest out, proud that she managed to pronounce a big word correctly. "Well, I'm Nasuka Uchiha! This here is Yuzuha Minagami! I have parents but I like to come here to play!" Yuzuha bashfully waved at the boy, her face still stained red. Umarekawari would return her wave with a gesture of his own. "I know, but it's not like I chose it." He laughed. "So uh... Yeah, I'm gonna live here. But uh, where do I register for the Academy or whatever? I got my papers from Kiri." The boy would say as he reached into his pocket for a pair of crumpled-up papers. "You should head to the Hokage's office," Jukan said sagely. "Here, I'll guide you there." Jukan held his arm out and beckoned to him as he made his way to the front door. "Aight." He replied as he quickly followed the older boy out the door and into the streets. Jukan wasted no time. If this boy wanted to be a shinobi, he should be able to keep up. He proceeded to , moving at such speeds that he had no need for a cloud of smoke to mask his movements. He suddenly found himself in the foyer of the Hokage's office. He proceeded to lean against the wall, starting a stopwatch to see how long it took for the boy to follow him. "So what is that for?" The ever-so-curious Umarekawari would say as he tapped Jukan's shoulder. He had arrived just after Jukan had arrived, but had trouble stopping, resulting in him speeding past the older boy. "That bitch right there looks expensive..." He added as he looked at the stopwatch. Of course, his attention would drift off to the architecture of the building. The slopes and curves in it's frame caught his eye as he craned his neck so far back to look upwards, it would seem that his neck would snap. "This is a cool building..." Jukan felt the boy tap his shoulder and glanced at his watch. Hmm. Thirty seconds. Not bad. Turning his watch off, he stated, "Well, this part is all you, bro. Get in there." Jukan kicked him in the butt to propel him to the door of the office. "Oh fuck!" He yelped as he was sent flying forwards. Picking himself up and dusting off his ass, he opened the door to the office and shut it behind him. ---- Two years later... Jukan smirked as he looked at his watch. "Yo, Umarekawari. You haven't improved one bit, haven't you?" He took his watch off and held it up to his face. "Still says thirty seconds for you to get from the Hokage's office to the orphanage. Man, you're short on training!" A clearly annoyed Umarekawari would meet Jukan's gaze. He took in a mouthful of ramen noodles from the box he had ordered earlier before speaking. "'ut bro, I 'topped for ra'en." He would say before he swallowed the hefty serving. "And why the hell you timing me? Ain't you got anything better to do?" "Hah! I see you're also as gullible as ever!" Jukan laughed. "It's the time, dummy! I guess you were unable to see the 3'' here." He put his watch back on and pulled out his canteen, which had his orange juice inside. He drank it down before capping it. "Well? What did you want to meet me for?" "But you just said thirty... Nevermind, fuckin' weirdo." Umarekawari snickered as he reached into his back pocket to seize a black Konoha forehead protector. "Just wanted to tell you I graduated." He said as he held the headband out in front of him. "Nice!" Jukan congratulated. "Well, I'm still a higher rank than you. You may be genin now, but I'm jōnin." "Rank ain't shit in the long run." He would reply before turning to his side and squinting. "Hey... Ain't those the three girls that always follow you around?" He asked as he made a gesture towards a small group of academy students. "That one's Nasuka... I think... Shize- no, Shi''getsu." He said, correcting himself. "But the redhead one's name always slips my mind... She doesn't talk much." Jukan looked at the direction he was pointing and smiled. "Ah. Yeah, they're here to sign up into the Academy. They're old enough. The silent one you're talking about is... special. She's Yuzuha Uz-, I mean, Yuzuha Minagami." "Is she always that quiet?" Umarekawari inquired, seemingly ignoring Jukan's hapless slip-up. "Not really," Jukan shrugged. "She may be quiet now but she's actually the loudest kid back in the orphanage." "So that's who's keeping me up at night." He said with a snap of his fingers. "Well... Maybe I scare her." Umarekawari added with a shrug. Jukan laughed, scoffing intensely. "Pfft. You don't look scary at all. I doubt that's the reason. She's probably..." Jukan shook his head. "Yeah, no. That can't be true." Umarekawari would not hear Jukan's comments as he shoved his hands into the kangaroo pocket of his black hoodie, but not before tying his headband around his forehead. "Hey, what's up?" He would say to the group of girls as he approached them. Jukan followed behind him. They were also holding headbands. "Ju-nii! You're apparently our team leader!" Nasuka squealed. Jukan blinked. Repeatedly. "Wha-what?" Shigetsu put a wry smile on her face and grabbed at Jukan's left arm while Nasuka did the same with his other. She stated, drawing out the last word, "I'll leave it to you, S-e-n-s-e-i~." Yuzuha stayed out of it. Instead, she directed to Umarekawari a small, "Hi." "Eyy! Wassup Yuzuha?" He said with a grin. Turning to Jukan, he noticed the other two tugging on his friend. "Hm... Not gonna go pester your new sensei?" He joked. "I-I-I have no time for that!" she stammered. "A-A-Anyways, it seems we're both genin now. H-How's it feel to get beaten by someone younger than you?" Umarekawari shrugged. "Eh, it's not a race." He laughed. "I don't feel 'beaten', I'm actually proud of you" Umarekawari patted the girl's head as he spoke. "Good job!" "Hyaa!" Yuzuha yelped. Her face rose with heat. One could literally see the blood in her body rise directly into her face. On top of this, steam escaped from her ears in short, squeaky bursts. "U-U-U-U-Um..." she stammered, completely losing the ability to talk normally. N-No... I'm... going to flip... Yuzuha was special because of the mental scars she had received from her young age in that underground labyrinth. Those scars gave her a mental disorder, . To put it simply, she has a split-personality; she has two of them. One is her normal personality which is kind, shy, and relatively introvert, unless around people she knows well. However, her other personality is the absolute worst. It is the personality she has that is constantly thirsty for blood, overly sadistic, and completely unfeeling for others. That was the personality that took her over then and there. A shadow flew over her face as she began to snicker. "Hehe.... Hehehe.... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!" Her laughter began to increase in relative intensity with each bout. A streak of killing intent left her eye as she slapped away the boy's hand before forging a sword out of pure ice and moving to stab it with incredible speed into the boy's abdomen. Jukan took notice of this and shook of the grip of his students. He wove the sign to activate the Shadow Imitation Technique, the shadow forming and shooting from him. However... Dammit! Too late! Umarekawari, you better be able to dodge this...!! "Uh, you good?" Umarekawari would ask when he noticed her face growing red. His worry would turn into pure confusion as laughter started to escape from her lips. Not really sure of what to do, he started to laugh along with the girl, that is until he saw the icy blade that had manifested in her hand. Suddenly, the kind demeanor that could be felt from the boy disappeared, and an unhealthy amount of Killing Intent wafted off of him into the surrounding area. A shadow crept over his once friendly face as his expression grew serious, like a hunter stalking his prey. He would deftly hop to the side, causing her thrust to go to waste. Now, Umarekawari was to the left of her blade. Reaching out to his side with his right hand, he would seize the flat part of the sword by placing his four fingers on the surface of one side, while gripping the bottom side with his thumb. To make sure it did not elude his grasp, he caused little bone spikes to grow from thhe tips of his fingers and thumb to lock on to her sword. Now, with the blade in his hand, he would rip it from her hands and throw it behind him. He accomplished all this in a matter of a mere second or two, which would be more than enough time for Jukan's shadow to reach her. "Gettin' a bit cocky, eh?" He chuckled as he matieralized a bone sword in his right hand. Bringing it up to her throat, he would wait for Jukan's technique to reach her. If it all failed... Well... He couldn't promise he would let the girl escape unscathed. Jukan's shadow finally connected. He imposed his will on the berserk Yuzuha, paralyzing her in place. "Yuzuha, calm down!" "Arara~," the voice issued from her lips again. It was her voice but it also wasn't her voice. "Ju-nii, you're so ''meeeean! Can't you let me go? I'll let you do whatever you want..." "Be quiet, demon!" Jukan shouted. He wove another sign and said, "Shadow Strangle Jutsu!" He intended to choke her unconscious. Yes, this is a harsh treatment but unfortunately, is the best remedy for Yuzuha's dissociative identity. A hand shot out from the shadow that was binding her in place. "''Ahn~!" she moaned. "I like the rough treatment! Choke me harder!" Jukan gritted his teeth as he pushed once. Yuzuha's eyes rolled back into her head and she appeared to be in ecstasy despite having lost consciousness. Dispelling the technique, Jukan ran over to the unconscious girl. As always, he was shaken to the core. He had the same feeling every time he had to do this. He worried that he might've squeezed too hard and accidentally killed his sister. He breathed a sigh of relief as he still felt a pulse in her neck. Standing up, he turned shakily toward the other boy who had lowered his hand with the bone weapon and apologized, "Yeah. Sorry, Umarekawari. Here's why Yuzuha is special." "Hm..." Umarekawari said as the bone sword he had created was now... Gone. "That's, uh, yeah! Pretty special." He was pretty surprised that the nice little girl that he had grown fond of could be so... Demonic. Yuzuha was truly full of surprises. "Well, shit." He would say while acting like he had a watch. "I think it's about time for me to go meet up with Kameko-san and Gekko. I'll... See you later." Umarekawari wanted to get out of there, and broke off into a sprint to show it. Jukan nodded. He scooped up the unconscious body of Yuzuha and carried her back to the orphanage. Nasuka took the files Yuzuha had and her headband and followed Jukan with Shigetsu tailing behind her. Well, just another day in the life of me, Jukan thought. ---- Now, about four years later... Umarekawari was lying down underneath a tall sakura tree. He had been training in the heat for the majority of the day, and considering he had nothing else to do, chilling out didn't seem like a bad idea. With his hands folded behind his head, he would look up at the bright pink blossoms of the beautiful tree branches. Umarekawari's thoughts would drift to a variety of subjects; Kameko-san, who was perhaps the most beautiful girl he knew was the most frequent of things. But even if she was pretty and friendly, he couldn't help but think of the red-haired girl that would occasionally go bonkers and attack him. She was... Weird, yet, he felt drawn to her somehow. Shaking his head lightly, he would start to blink drowsily, desperately trying to stay awake. Yuzuha was hiding in the bushes, with Shigetsu and Nasuka with her. "Come on, come on! Go get 'em, girl!" Nasuka Uchiha teased. "B-Be quiet, Nasuka!" Yuzuha squealed. "I-It's embarrassing..." Shigetsu yelped, "Hah! You just admitted that you're in love!" "Wh-Wh-Wh-What?!" she stammered. "Y-You b-baited me!" "Yuzuha, your face is getting as red as your hair!" Nasuka exclaimed. "Oh dang, you're right, Nasuka!" Shigetsu laughed. Both girls laughed and then shoved Yuzuha out of the bushes and into plain sight. Hearing the rustles from Yuzuha's sudden movements, Umarekawari turned his head to face the girl. Despite looking relaxed, he was ready to defend himself if need be. "Wonder if she's come to bite my head off." He mused as he eyed the girl. "Yo, Yuzuha." He would say while inspecting her figure. She had grown quite feminine in form over the years and had filled out nicely in his opinion. "What's up?" Yuzuha scowled to her friends who were still giggling back in the bushes. "I'll get you for this!" she exclaimed. She then heard the boy address her. "A-Ah... H-Hi, Ren... I mean! Umarekawari!" Umarekawari would be a bit confused after being addressed as "Ren". Then again, it sounded pretty cool in his opinion. "You can call me Ren if it's easier for you, Yuzu-chan." He said with a smile. "No worries. Anyways... What did you need?" "N-Nothing..." she stammered. "O-Oh... Th-Then... C-Can I call you Ren from now on...?" "Can't say that I'd care." He replied while shifting himself to get comfortable. Yuzuha's face lit up. "O-Okay! U-Umm... W-Was I interrupting?" Yuzuha tilted her head sideways, considering the sleepy look on Umarekawari's face. Bringing his gaze back up to the branches of the tree, he watched a few petals dance in the wind before falling next to him. "Not really... Just taking a break from training, that's all." "H-Hmm, alright..." she said. "Well, uh... I'm going to head to the bathroom... I have the sudden urge to leak..." Umarekawari pointed to an outhouse that was amongst a few trees just to their side. "If you need to piss just go there." He said. "I'm pretty sure it's sanitary..." Degeneracy was common in her mind. She has watched all kinds of degeneracy when she was young. The thought of leaking in public didn't seem to bother her. "U-Um... Okay..." She walked over to the trees and hid behind one. She yelped, "I will chain you down and toss you into the Yomi if you dare to look!" Sighing, Umarekawari would bring a hand to his face. "There is an actual outhouse to your right, dumbass." He would say with a slight chuckle. Given they were in a training field, some genius had decided to install a small restroom for the shinobi's convenience. "W-Well, I can't do anything when I'm g-going right now, can I?!" she retorted. Once she had finished her business, she appeared back out of the bushes where she blushed again. "A-Anyways... I-I think you should settle for a nap..." Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Yuzuha. "So... You show up, act like you wanna hang out, and then tell me to go to sleep?" Umarekawari asked while leaning up to scratch the back of his head. "Why even come here then?" He laughed, just before noticing her red-stained face. "Wait, why is your face red? You sick or something?" "Sh-Shut up!" Yuzuha squealed. "I-I just came here to say hi because I got nothing better to do! Y-You better be grateful that I'm here!" "Nah, don't get full of yourself." He laughed again. "But do you feel ok?" Umarekawari gestured towards her face. "You seem to be getting antsy too..." "You be quiet and g-go to sleep!" Yuzuha yelped. She instinctively pulled out a kunai and chucked it in Umarekawari's direction. Yawning, he would catch the incoming projectile with his right hand, using only his middle and index fingers to do so. "Not tired." He retorted. "Show-off," Yuzuha muttered. She then turned on her heels and made her way out of the park, deciding that she still wasn't ready for the next step. "Ok then." He chuckled, watching the pretty young lass run away. "She's still as weird as ever..." Umare thought. "Wonder why she's so shy and aggressive around me... Oh, maybe that's it..." As Yuzuha disappeared from sight, he couldn't help but float the idea that she might like him. "Only one way to find out." He concluded, as he slowly picked himself up. Meanwhile, a few boys, shinobi about a year or two older than Yuzuha, would catch sight of the young girl leaving the park. Suddenly, they all appeared in front of her, blocking her way. "Hey you little fucking broken object." The oldest one said with a sideways smile. "Whatcha doin' out here? Doesn't seem like a place for abnormal people to hang out." Several guffaws from his friends would follow the cold insult. "S-Stop calling me that!" Yuzuha cried. "I'm not broken!" "Fuck off." A voice from behind Yuzuha would say. It was Umarekawari, who had gotten up from his spot underneath the tree. "Hey, Umarekawari!" One of them yelled in a friendly tone. "Why you with her on this? She's a piece of shit, and you're backing her up?" Rather annoyed that someone could be so heartless as to bully someone as sweet as Yuzuha, he wasted no time to get serious. "Just stop, or I'll kill you." He said, putting it simply. He had already passed Yuzuha and was now standing between her and the boys. Yuzuha got the courage to say, "Y-Yeah! Ren will beat you up!" She then whispered, "You won't actually kill them, right?" Not responding, the boy would take another step forwards and smile at Yuzuha's aggressors. "You know, my clan enjoys carnage." He started as his Killing Intent began to haplessly corrupt the surrounding air. "Killing comes off as something natural for me, and I'm sure we are all aware of the fact that I could body any of you." "Y-You're bluffing!" One of them yelled, backing up as he spoke. "Do you wanna try me?" The Kaguya boy would retort. And with those final words, his competition would cower and leave Umarekawari and Yuzuha alone again. Yuzuha's eyes sparkled with adoration. She muttered, "T-Thanks... It's rare that I go a day without those guys yelling at how... how... I'm broken..." She dropped to her knees and began attempting to turtle into her shirt, while tears spilled out of her eyes. "D-Do you think I'm broken...?" "Nah." He said, crouching down next to her. "You're alright, just a bit different. You shouldn't have to worry about them though, I'll fuck 'em up if they give you any trouble." "Th-That's cool... Thanks..." Yuzuha muttered. "W-Well... I-I'll be going home now! S-See you later!" When the girl tried to leave, he would once again get in front of her. "Hey, whoa, I gotta ask you something." Umarekawari laughed. "Since I got them to stop, you can at least explain what's going on with you watching me from the bushes and all that." "U-U-U-Um!" she stammered. "Bl-Blame Nasuka and Shigetsu! It wasn't my idea!!" She hid her face as she bolted out of the park, too embarrassed to want to talk with the target of her affection anymore. However, Umarekawari would not let her escape so easily. He, being the much faster of the two, would easily catch up and once again appear in front of her. "You're so easy to read!" He would say before patting her head. "I already know why, but I'll let you say it." With his hands on his hips, he would wait for the Yuzuha to respond. Yuzuha blushed again. "I... I... Yeah, I still can't do it!" she yelled before slapping Umarekawari in the face. She then disappeared with the Body Flicker and reappeared back in the orphanage. She decided that staying here was bad and so she moved again to the Hokage Rock, hoping that Umarekawari wouldn't be able to follow her. Rubbing the area on his face where Yuzuha's hand had made contact, he sighed. "Hm... Kameko-san would most likely be a much more safe alternative." Deciding not to follow her, as she seemed to be getting weirder and weirder, he turned around to go and find his friend; Kameko Sarutobi.